Prom Date
by Mussofan04
Summary: It is almost prom and Mitchie wants to ask Shane to the prom. What happens if he asks someone else the day she got the courage. She was his dream date but his friend likes her. What to the friends realise. Do they end up being each others prom dates?


**Prom Date**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I am currently lying propped up on my bed with my balcony door closed watching the rain pelt against it. It was another stormy night in town like it had been for the past week. I love the rain when you can go dancing in it but this rain was so cold it was almost a guarantee to catch a cold. The rain was also good for curling up in my blankets watching movies or reading a book. School started yesterday after spring break. Everyone is now getting ready for the last few months of school and most of all, the prom.

Today was still a rainy day and after school I came home and have been staring at the rain all night. My book I had planned to read lying forgotten on the bed, my water untouched on the night table and my movie paused on the opening menu. Why may you ask? One small three letter word, him. Before I get to him is I should probably explain a bit.

My name is Mitchie. I am 18 and a senior in high school. You can say I am part of the popular group. There are about 10 of us that have been friends since grade 9 and we aren't the mean snobby group but we do know some people worship us. We "own" the school but in no way make it terrible for other people. That is cliché and we are anything but.

I am really good friends with all the girls but mostly with a few of the guys one would in fact be him. I am not the girly girl type. In the summer and spring I love wearing skirts and dressed with some make-up but it was never the number one priority. The girls are amazing and are my best friends they are a lot more girly though. They get their nails done all the time and I am just not into that. Those are the days I usually chill out with the guys; eat junk food in one of their basements playing video-games that involve aliens, which the other girls rather never see.

The guys, Alex, Matt and Shane are the ones I hang out with the most. They are a lot more into me hanging out with them than the girls. I am more down-to-earth they tell me but the one problem with that is him is in this group and I want nothing more than to go to prom with him. The problem is none of them would probably ask me because I am "one-of-the-guys" and not a girl they see as a prom date.

I sigh picturing him. Those amazing brown eyes that are melt worthy to any girl in the world. The raven black hair that if he doesn't bother with will stick up in every direction, he can be so carefree some times. The way he dresses just amazes me. He doesn't show it but he definitely knows what looks good on him. He had a confidence about him but not a cocky one. He knows girls look at him, all of us in high school at one-point has but me as a fool of course I still do, when he's not looking of course. The thing I find the most appealing is that dazzling smile. It is a 5 star smile if you have ever seen one. No-one could look away if it was meant for you, it was that amazing. I tried to not let my smile falter every time it's meant for me with no luck my heart just couldn't help it.

Well I guess now you know him so Shane. Shane Gray one of my best friends was him. He consumed my thoughts tonight because I have been trying for the last two weeks to work up the courage to ask him to prom. He hasn't asked anybody yet but I knew soon he would and knowing it wouldn't be me I had to make my move soon. I smiled remembering tomorrow. The girls were getting their nails done, my mom needed my car tomorrow and I could definitely score some alone time with Shane. It would be a lot easier if it was just the two of us.

I finally stop staring at the rain and reach for my phone. There were 3 missed calls all from my mom. Probably saying her and dad would be home late as they are having their weekly date tonight. I didn't really mind I was happy they still did that. I dial his number and listen to it ring until I smile as his voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Do you not look at your caller ID anymore?" I ask in my teasing tone he definitely knows too well

"Hey Mitchie, sorry I kind of ran to answer it I was just about to get in the shower" He said in his voice and I tried not to giggle. The thought of him in probably nothing or maybe just a towel on the phone with me gave me a chill.

"Sorry I will let you get to that then" I said

"Nah, its fine what's up" He said

"Just the girls are getting their nails done and I am getting a ride with Amy tomorrow since my mom is using my car, I was wondering if maybe you could drop me home maybe hang for a bit"

"Just the two of us?" he asked

"Oh did I forget to mention my brother" I said and he started laughing. That would be because I definitely didn't have a brother.

"Sounds good haven't chilled out with just ma girl in a while. I will see you at school tomorrow all right?"

I got child as he said ma girl. "Right, see you then, goodnight Shane" I said

"Night Mitchie" He said and we hung up a smile on my face. I knew that tomorrow would be the day I would finally get the courage to ask Shane to the prom with me, let's just hope he says yes.

It was the next morning. So far it has been a good day and it was only 7am. The sun was shining and I was in a good mood. I got up showered got ready. I decided on wearing my pink skirt that went to my knees. It wasn't skin tight and flowed a little away from my legs. I wore a white belt around my hips with a white tank top. I slipped on my jean jacket to complete the look. I had my black hair held back with a headband and a slight touch of make-up upon my face. I was so smiley today. I grabbed my bag slipping it over my shoulder, resting my sunglasses on my head then retrieving my phone making my way downstairs.

"Hi mom" I said letting my bag fall to the floor at the door as I made my way to the kitchen and sat down with a glass of orange juice getting some cereal for breakfast.

"Hey Mitchie, you look happy today?" She said smiling

"Thanks mom. It is just so sunny and fun. Oh do you mind if Shane comes over after school" I ask

"Of course not I know you need a ride home, and that's fine any of your friends are always welcome" She said

"Thanks mom" I said eating as she finished doing some clean up. I smiled hearing my phone vibrate and read the text saying Amy and Tasha were outside.

"Well I have to go mom, bye" I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek grabbing my bag and heading out the door slipping my dolce sunglasses over my eyes. They were my favourite, but it was the fact that they were the gift Shane got me for my 18th birthday a few weeks ago. I have worn them ever since.

"You look cute today" Amy said as I got into the front seat.

"Thanks" I say smiling "Hey Tasha" I said turning to see one of our other friends in the back.

"Hey Mitchie, Amy is right you look cute, for anyone certain" She asked and I laughed

"As if" I said rolling my eyes and Amy laughed before speeding off towards school. They were both wearing skirts today too; after all it was a gorgeous day. Amy was the only one who knew I was crushing on Shane and the only one who would know. Matt, who I knew was totally into her better ask her to prom because he was who she was crushing on.

She parks her car in the normal spot next to the one that usually would hold my car. We got out and made our way to the usual meeting place. It was a huge tree on the front lawn where some benches were we met there every morning. We arrived, the last to actually. Everyone else was already there. I smiled seeing Shane saying hi and he nodded his head smiling.

We were all talking about the day mostly because we haven't seen the sun in so many. The bell finally rang and Amy and I were heading to homeroom we had together. "Mitchie, we still on for after school" Shane said and I smiled

"Course, see you then" I smiled as he turned to walk away and I continued with Amy who squealed.

"Would you stop" I asked and she smiled

"Oh come on, you and Shane alone you have to be excited"

"You mean shaking in my boots nervous then yes" I said

"Why are you nervous I mean you… wait you're finally going to ask him" She asked smiling

"I have to before he asks someone else Amy. It is getting closer and if I want the dream prom I have to go with him. I am sure Matt will ask you" I said

"I hope so, but I will let him ask, I know what you mean about Shane though and I am really happy. I am getting my nails done but as soon as he leaves text me okay" She said

"Course I will always, lets' just get through school first" I said as we stepped into our homeroom and took our seats.

It was finally lunch time and I was eating under the tree with most of the girls and a couple of the guys waiting for the rest to show up. I had eaten most of my lunch already and was just finishing my juice when I saw Ella, one of our best friends running around the corner towards us with a rose in her hand. I smiled as she approached us. I was sitting beside Amy, Tasha and Larissa.

"He asked me to prom" She said smiling

"Who" I asked a huge smile on my face

"Shane…" All of the sudden her voice went quiet. She was still talking but I wasn't listening. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I finally got the courage and was going to ask him tonight. Of course now I can't because he asked who he wanted to go with and of course she said yes.

I look up at the same corner she came around to see Shane and Matt walking towards us. I think I had to leave for a bit. He was smiling huge and Matt nudged him as Shane just rolled those amazing eyes.

I smiled standing up hugging Ella as all the girls have. "Sorry we're late what are we all talking about" Shane asked sitting where he usually sat, beside me where I was currently standing at the moment. I instantly looked at Amy and she smiled.

"I actually forgot something in my car I have to get before math, and Mitchie has it with me, so we have to go get it" she said "We'll meet up after school" She said as the girls smile and I walk towards her. I try my best not to growl when I see Ella sit beside Shane, my spot and smile at him as he smiles back

"Alright" Tasha says smiling

"Come on Mitchie" She said starting to walk away

"Mitchie meet me at my car after school okay" Shane said and I nodded walking away with Amy. We didn't even go to her car we went to the closest rest room where I sat up on the counter just staring blankly.

"Mitchie, look its okay we will get through this, he isn't thinking clearly, maybe someone better will ask you" She said and I sighed and I look at her

"As if, look he doesn't' like me I get that, I just wish I had a chance before he asked her, nothing I can do about it now" I said " I wouldn't do that to Ella" I said and she nodded

"I know what you mean, look it will be still be fun"

"Maybe I just won't go Amy it might be better that way"

"Mitch, you have to come it might be the last time we all hang out before we go off to college" She said

"Fine I will go for you" I said and she seemed satisfied. After a while longer we made our way to math and sat through it which was very boring. The worst part was when it ended I was hanging out with Shane. I didn't know what to expect, or how well this would go over.

Class finished and I said buy to Amy as I went to my lockers grabbing some books for homework and making my way to the car. I was about to turn the corner to where Shane's locker was when I heard him talking to a voice a recognized, Matt.

"Man, I thought you were asking…"

"I was going too" I hear Shane say then let out a sigh "But Alex is tonight so I can't. I won't do that to him. She is my dream date sure but Ella is great too and prom will be fun either way"

"I guess" Matt said

"When are you asking Amy?"

"Tonight" Matt said and I knew he was smiling. I was smiling Amy would be so happy. I was curious to who Alex was asking now.

"Anyways man I have to go, I'm dropping Mitchie off home, good luck I will see you tomorrow"

"Sure have fun with Mitch" Matt said and I heard the lockers close as their footsteps started getting quieter. I took a deep breath waiting a few seconds then turned the corner.

"Hey Shane wait up" I called walking to catch up as he stopped and turned. I watched Matt nod good-bye and leave. I caught up smiling

"Hey, haven't seen you since lunch when you left with Amy" He said

"It's been an hour and a half how did you ever survive" I said teasing him as we now continued our way out of the school

"Barely" He said and I laughed as we got to his car and headed towards my house. It was still very sunny and I was definitely thinking of jumping in my pool when I got home. Winter was never really cold here because it was always warm in Anaheim, unusually warm though for this time of the year. We did however have to open the pool the first week of March it was just that warm.

We got to my house and we both went inside to my room and sat down on the bed silent. "What do you want to do" Shane asked lounging casually on my bed

"Don't know I had thought about swimming" I said smiling

"Sounds fun, we definitely should" He said and I smiled bigger

"Sure my dad will have some trunks you can borrow" I smiled going to my parent's room grabbing a pair of swim shorts and tossing them at Shane as I made my way to my dresser grabbing one of my bikini's.

"Thanks" He said and I nodded "I'll meet you out there" He said leaving my room and I hear the bathroom door close. I got changed into my hot pink bikini. It was a string bikini, I got it a few weeks ago, I loved it and it was a must buy.

I grabbed two towels and made my way downstairs stepping outside seeing Shane in the swim suit already. He was dotted with a bit of sweat. It was just that warm outside. I saw his familiar tones naked back as we swim a lot in the summer, all of us do. He turned saying hi and I tossed a towel to him but not without noticing his abs. I was almost blushing, would've been if I haven't seen them so many times before.

"Ready" I asked and he smiled answering by diving into the pool. I just laughed as I followed him in. We just swam for a bit talking about nothing. We were in the pool for a while when clouds started rolling in and it looked like we would be getting a storm again. We got out wrapping towels around our bodies and making our way back into the house.

After we both got changed we met again in my room. He walked in carrying his school bag. "Do you want to do some homework?"

"Sure, you don't have to be home"

"Not for an hour" He shrugged and I smiled as we put on music lying on the floor doing homework together. We didn't have the same classes but same subject with the same teacher so we just helped each other if we needed it. It was fun just hanging out with Shane. I mean yeah I was disappointed I wasn't going to prom with him, I was at least happy we were spending some time together, still as friends.

After wards he left for dinner and I just did my homework while my parents arrived and started dinner. That night I called Amy and she was ecstatic that Alex asked her. I told her about the day and how it had been fun. I told her I was happy at least being friends with him and first the first night in a couple of weeks I crawled into bed and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my face.

It was three days later when I was talking with the whole group. There had been no tension and we've been having a good time together. I turned around to see Alex approaching followed by Amy, Matt and Tasha coming towards the group. I smiled saying hi but was surprised when Alex stopped in front of me.

"Hey Alex" I said smiling

"Hey Mitchie, could I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure anything" I said smiling. That was odd though because he knew he could he was in that group of my closest guy friends him, Matt and well you all know Shane.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the prom" He says quietly well blushing. I couldn't help smiling he was so cute and I was happy, plus it was prom and Amy was right and I should go. She was nodding wildly behind him, and I smiled.

"Of course Alex I'd love too" I smile hugging him as he hugs me back. The only thought in my head that was unpleasant was what happened to the girl he was going to ask a few nights ago, Shane's dream date? Did she say no but most of all I really wanted to know who she was.

Anyway the acceptance of his invitation brings me here tonight. I was meeting Alex for dinner just to talk and hang out. We were going to the local my diner we go to with the gang but tonight just us. I walk in wearing a pair of skinnies and a normal t-shirt. I got in spotting him at a two person table and walked over shrugging my sweater off shoulder and placing it on the chair before sitting down and placing my bag at my feet.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Mitchie how are you?"

"Good thanks, you"

"I'm good, starving" He said and I laughed

"We should order then"

"Could I borrow your phone first I need to just text my parents, forgot to tell them I wasn't going to be home for dinner, mine died" He said

"Sure" I say handing it over and he sent a quite text and handed it back

"So what are you getting?"

"Listen Mitchie I am not here to eat dinner with you tonight" He said and I was shocked

"Wait what?"

"You're just not into this" He said

"Of course, you are my friend Alex" I said

"Look I like you and that's why I asked you to prom, but I know you don't want to go with me" He said

"Of course I do Alex I wouldn't have accepted if I didn't want to"

"Listen please. Look I know you want to go with Shane. Don't deny it. Don't be mad but Amy explained it. It was obvious we did all know."

"Okay but you were going to ask someone 3 nights before you asked me and I heard Shane talking it was his dream date, what happened to her, he said you liked her, so where do I fit into this"

"I chickened out Mitchie. I was going to ask you that night but couldn't. Look I admire and thank Shane for not asking you, but after Amy explained everything I knew it was wrong he wants to go with you so he should."

"Okay this is a lot to take in. So you like me, Shane knows that, you were going to ask me and Shane says I'm his dream date… what?"

"It's all true and I have feelings for you, but I realised it can't work and don't be upset because I am not hurt or mad I can easily find someone else. You and Shane don't have many chances before college left. The whole gang is outside waiting for me and Shane is on his way"

"WHAT! He is on his way and wait he is going with Ella."

"Actually Ella backed out she is now going to go with me because I can't go with you because you have to go with Shane. I texted him using your phone so he will be here soon since he agreed. Look I know you are mad" He said and he was right I was pissed "But as your friends you need to tell him and he needs to tell you because all the guys know he likes you and we get the girls knew but you only knew Amy knew"

"I am going to kill her" I say

"Mitchie she didn't tell them it was obvious, just tell him okay, we did this as friends not enemies"

"They say keep your friends close but enemies closer" I said

"See that is the Mitchie we all know and love, so when Shane gets here just tell him okay"

"Fine, but I am still mad" I said

"Touché" He said "Luck Mitchie" He said standing up slipping on his jacket

"Yeah, bye Alex" I said as he left. I am so pissed. I cannot believe they all did that to me. However I guess if it was true and Shane possible did like me they did me a favour. I guess I would have to wait to see how I felt when this night was over. I might have been mad but my smile was on my face and real as I saw Shane walk in smiling sitting across from me.

"Hey Mitchie, it's weird you all alone on a Friday night no hot date?" He said with a smirk

"Nope unfortunately I will be spending it eating at a diner with you, surprised you don't have one either" I say teasing him and he just smiled chuckling.

"I don't mind, so anything new?"

"Not much really just chilling how about you?"

"Same"

"Can I take your order" I hear a waitress ask and look up to see the girl glancing at Shane and I hid my smile. I recognized her from school, of course she was looking at Shane, all girls look at him, it was times like this having a hot friend was amusing"

"I will have a Pepsi to drink, I assume she will too and for the meal the ranch burger and fries" Shane said smiling handing her the menu

"Just the same" I said smiling and she nodded walking away "She totally checked you out"

"She wasn't, just being polite" He said and I gave him a yeah right look and he laughed "Okay maybe but whatever"

"That's Shane, so speaking of no hot date's on a Friday I'm sorry about Ella I heard she backed out, she doesn't know what she's missing"

"Yeah, it's alright though she wasn't the girl I wanted to ask originally anyway. Are you excited to go with Alex" He asked

"He backed out but I don't mind, and what she wasn't your dream date" I say and he kind of went pale I had to do it know, can't back down.

"I don't have a dream date"

"I need to tell you something and you have to listen before speaking" I said and he nodded

"Go for it"

"Okay well I never wanted to go with Alex. Anyways I was walking towards the lockers where I met up with you when we hung out that day well I heard you and Matt talking. About the "Dream date" you wanted to ask to prom. I heard you couldn't because Alex was asking her. Anyway that afternoon I was actually going to ask you because well I like you Shane and I really wanted to go with you, than I couldn't. I thought she ended up having a date and wasn't me because Alex asked me after but tonight he told me the truth I was her and I mean Alex is now going with Ella. They planned this and I am so angry and I am probably making a fool out of myself, but I'm dateless and you're dateless and if it's true and I was that girl maybe we could go to prom together, like they say, it could be "our chance"".

"Wait you were going to ask me to prom, a couple weeks ago"

"Yup"

"You didn't because I asked Ella"

"Yup"

"Wow I am an idiot" He says

"Shane you were being an amazing friend to Alex. He told me he admires that but apparently he knew you liked me. I mean all the girls said it was obvious I liked you but yeah. Just will you go with me?"

"Well yeah I'm idiot for thinking they didn't know it was probably obvious. Of course I want to go with you. You are the original one I wanted to ask but I couldn't."

"Why not"

"You're that dream date" He said in the teasing tone "That is intimidating"

"Shut up" I said

"Fine but I hold you to the prom, it's a date" he said smiling. "Oh and I like you too for the record" He said and I smiled laughing as we got our food at that moment.

"Well I guess I have prom date" I said

"Not just a prom date _THE _prom date" He said and I smiled, hey I said he wasn't cocky but he had to be sometimes. Plus he was right he was_ THE_ dream prom date.

**A/N: So I decided to write this random one-shot idea I got. I actually quite enjoyed it. I thought it was some cute fluff. I know its a little cliché best friends liking each other but I hope this was a little different. Enjoy it and please leave a review on what you think.**

**~Kim**


End file.
